The present invention relates to window frame connector for temporarily intersecuring a window assembly for storage and/or transportation.
Window assemblies are typically manufactured at one location and installed, for example in a door, at a second location. Relatively simple window assemblies include an insulated glass and a pair of frame halves sandwiching the glass for support within an article, such as a door. Such window assemblies for doors are known as door lights.
The insulated glass includes a pair of transparent panes separated by and hermetically sealed to a spacer frame. The void between the panes can be occupied by air, a vacuum, or a selected gas. Desiccant is provided within the spacer frame to ensure that moisture between the panes is absorbed. Relative slippage of the glass panes in the insulated glass must be avoided, or even eliminated, to prevent rupture of the hermetic seal. Rupture of the seal will permit moisture to enter the space or gas to leave the space, which seriously detracts from the function and/or aesthetics of the window.
It is therefore desirable to align and intersecure the frame halves of the sandwiched assembly during transportation to prevent such relative slippage. One such window frame connector is illustrated in FIG. 8 (labeled "Prior Art") and includes a planar body having a pair of opposed slots therein. The connector is fitted over a rib in each of the injection molded frame halves to align and partially intersecure the frame halves. Although the connector prevents movement in a direction generally transverse to its body, it does not prevent relative movement in a direction generally perpendicular to its body. Consequently, the connectors must be used around all four edges of the assembly and even then do not always prevent slippage. Further, the connector is easily dislodged during installation and/or shipment.
Although the frame halves can be more permanently intersecured, for example using the mounting screws, this is labor intensive. First, the screws must be fully inserted during assembly, then removed for separation of the frame halves for installation in an article, and then reinserted and tightened after the window is installed in the desired article.